darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Saradomin's blessing
|gemwname = |stackable = No |high = No |low = No |examine = X'' doses of Saradomin's blessing. |equipable = No |store = No |weight = 0 }} '''Saradomin's blessing' is a potion made from ingredients obtained from the Herblore Habitat. It requires 75 herblore to make and gives a 10% bonus to farming XP when farming in Herblore Habitat. A step by step guide to making this potion is here. Making this potion grants 170 herblore experience and requires a clean samaden and a Saradomin vine. Upon consumption, Saradomin's blessing gives a 10% farming experience bonus buff that lasts for 6 minutes. Perfect juju prayer potions can be made upon addition of harmony moss to a 3-dose vial of Saradomin's blessing. It gives an effect lasting 1 hour, under which the player receives a 5% Prayer experience boost when using cleansing crystals on the Corrupted Seren Stone in the Hefin Cathedral in Prifddinas, and when using bones on a gilded altar in a Player-owned House. This juju potion can be stored by the tool leprechaun found in the herblore habitat, however only Juju farming potions, Juju hunter potions, Scentless potions, Guthix's gift, Saradomin's blessing, and Zamorak's favour can be stored with the leprechaun. In order to do so the potion must consist of 3 doses, otherwise it cannot be stored. The maximum amount of potions of one type that can be stored is 30. Each dose of potion lasts for 6 minutes. You will get a notice in your chat box when your potion's effect is about to wear off (about 30 seconds before) and also when it has worn off. This potion was made tradeable on 10 November, 2014. Price per Dose Creating Flask This potion can be made into a Saradomin's blessing flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks. Obtaining To make Saradomin's blessing potions without fully understanding all of the complexities of Herblore Habitat, follow this guide. *''Requires up to 80 Farming, 81 Hunter, 75 Herblore, and up to 80 Construction.'' The goal is to obtain Samaden herb seeds and Saradomin vines for the potion. If you already have Samaden seeds, juju bush seeds, and the other equipment for attracting jadinkos and farming in the Habitat, skip to step 6. #Bring a hatchet, an apple, orange, and banana saplings, and around 1000 GP to Herblore habitat. #From Papa Mambo located in the northern section of the area, purchase three of each colour (red, green, blue) flower seed and 3-4 Marasamaw plant traps. If your tool leprechaun does not have a dibber and a spade purchase these as well. #Plant any flower seed in the flower patch located in the centre section of the area. This will cause common jadinkos to spawn in the northern area. #Trap common jadinko with the Marasamaw plant traps until you have obtained at least two each of Lergberry and Kalferberry bush seeds, and some Samaden herb seeds. As these drops are very random you may have to trap more than 500 of them, be prepared. #Once obtained, plant the Samaden seed in the herb patch (a second herb patch is available to the east by crossing the large vine hanging over the water, this is also the area that the Saradomin jadinkos will spawn). #*The Samaden herbs will grow in the normal amount of herb growth time (~70 minutes). #As the requirements for attracting the god jadinkos change each week, the player must cycle through the combinations to find what works. After each change, wait 3 seconds before proceeding to the next change. #Plant any coloured flower blossom seed in the flower patch and treat it with Juju hunter potion. #Build each of the construction habitats with a pause after each one. If the flower colour is correct you will receive a message that you have two of the correct items when the habitat is correct. #If no message appears, proceed to another colour flower. Repeat the previous step. #When the flower and habitat are correct, proceed to the tree patch. The trees are done before the bush patch because the seeds are cheaply obtainable from the GE, whereas the bush seeds are not tradeable and may be hard to come by. Plant any of the three saplings and wait a few seconds for a message that three requirements are met. If you do not receive this message, clear the sapling and proceed to the next sapling, and again for the last one if needed. Bear in mind at all times that no tree or no bush may be a requirement. #Proceed to the bush patch and plant either seed, Lergberry or Kalferberry. If no message appears after a few seconds, remove and try the other one. This should be the last step and you should now be attracting Saradomin jadinkos. #Keep the flower treated with the hunter potion, a message will appear when it is about to wear off. When the Saradomin jadinkos appear, cross the water by way of the vine and trap them with the Marasamaw plant traps. Each one captured will give the player a Saradomin vine.